When You Need Me, I'm Here
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: The members of the Mabudachi are always there for each other. Ayame wants to be there for Hatori most of all. What will happen when the snake visits the hard-working dragon? Yaoi! Can Ayame make Hatori feel better? Language and yaoi. One-shot.


**Yep...I was real bored. I was apparently bored out of my mind to write this. **

**Please enjoy my **_**first ever**_** yaoi story. Go Aya x Hari!! Here goes my first try...**

**Disclaimer- Do I really have to say that I don't own Furuba again? **

* * *

**When You Need Me, I'm Here**

"Tori-nii!!," Ayame chimed as he waltzed into the room. He looked high on something. Probably sugar.

"I'm busy," Hatori stated dully.

Hatori was sitting at his kitchen table hunched over endless paperwork. He was fully dressed in doctor's aparrel, including his glasses. Intent on finishing his work, he didn't bother to look at his flamboyant cousin.

"Come on Tori!," Ayame whined at the phlegmatic doctor.

"No." The stolid reply of Hatori who was still hard at work.

"You know you want it. You've been like this since Kana. Let the past go and live your life gloriously in the present!," Ayame was dead serious. He spoke with a straight face and, none the less, said something that made sense!

"I don't have time for this right now," Hatori picked up his head to stare into his cousin's glistening eyes.

"Let me pleasure you. You're just begging for it," Ayame grinned seductively and winked at Hatori. Ayame move so close that his nose touched Hatori's.

"Ayame. Don't even-," Hatori was cut short by Ayame pressing his lips crashing on his own. Hatori's eyes widened in shock.

As Hatori tried to fight it, Ayame inched himself onto Hatori's lap. As Hatori pulled back, Ayame tangled his fingers in the hair behind Hatori's neck. Hatori was truly stuck. Ayame continued his assault on the dragon until they both took a much needed breath.

"What do you think you're doing?!," Hatori gasped for breath and rubbed the back of his hand across his lips.

"Helping you relax, silly!," Ayame dugs his hips into Hatori's.

Hatori let out a low moan as he felt himself harden.

"Just enjoy it...," Ayame pressed their swollen lips together in another assault.

Ayame's vehement kisses continued as Hatori moaned repeatedly into his mouth. Hatori took off his glasses, amidst all the kissing, and placed them on the table. Ayame licked the tip of Hatori's tongue. That did it. The dragon lost all hope for control- and his control, as a matter of fact.

Hatori continued the kiss and reached for Ayame's shirt. Ayame giggled slightly as Hatori pulled Ayame's shirt off. Ayame pulled from the kiss and worked on Hatori. Hatori just sat still and grinned seductively as Ayame took off his lab coat and shirt. They too joined Ayame's shirt on the floor.

Ayame slowly stood up in front of Hatori. Then, making sure to stroke the hardening bump in Hatori's pants, Ayame pulled down Hatori's pants and boxers. The pile of clothes on the floor got increasingly larger.

Ayame lowered himself on his knees and took hold of Hatori's thighs. Hatori grew harder by the moment.

"NO! Ayame! D-don't!," Hatori pleaded as Ayame's mouth got closer to his cock.

"Yesssss...," Ayame hissed like his inner spirit. Without any warning, Ayame forcefully caught Hatori's tip in his mouth.

"Holy!," Hatori threw his head back as Ayame took in more of his member.

Ayame teased Hatori with his long, trenchant tongue. Hatori was getting, by far, the best damn blow job in his life. Ayame was sucking so hard on Hatori that Hatori was close to crying. Hatori soon felt his climax approaching as his hips started convulsing. Ayame moved his hands to Hatori's hips to keep him from thrusting into his mouth.

"Oh GOD!," Hatori swore as he grabbed the silver hair in front of him. Ayame hissed, sending shivers throughout Hatori's body.

"S-stop! Ayame! I'm c-close...," Hatori stuttered as he pleaded with the snake.

"Do it. I want it."

Ayame dragged his teeth down Hatori's length one final time before Hatori lost it. Hatori gritted his teeth then screamed as his peak came and his hot seed spilled into Hatori's mouth.

"Good boy," Ayame licked his lips and stood up.

Hatori's breathing slowed as he looked at his cousin lustfully. Wanting revenge, Hatori grabbed Ayame's pants and pulled them down in one swift movement. Ayame, grateful to the dragon, stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side.

Hatori slid off the chair to his knees and pulled Ayame to the floor. Laying himself on top of Ayame, Hatori started grinding their hips together as they kissed passionately.

Ayame moaned like a harlot and arched his back for more contact between the two hardening erections. Hatori ignored his plea and kept the kiss going as Ayame's bucked his hips. Wanting to provoke Ayame, Hatori reached down between them and grabbed Ayame's hot erection. Ayame gasped as Hatori squeezed his penis. Ayame rolled his back more, deepening the kiss with Hatori.

Ayame pulled his lips from Hatori's. Instead of a kiss, Ayame poked his fingers at Hatori's mouth. As Hatori sucked on the fingers eagerly, he continued to give the snake a hand job. Hatori felt Ayame harden and rolled off Ayame- the snake was ready. Hatori got on his knees on the cold tile floor of the kitchen. Ayame sat up and crawled behind his cousin. He poked his lubed fingers at Hatori's awaiting entrance.

"Ayame...please...," Hatori was squirming as he begged.

"All in good time, my dragon...," Ayame smirked at Hatori's boldness. Ayame inserted one finger into Hatori. Hatori was eager for more and pressed down on it. Ayame put in a second finger and scissored them open and closed. Hatori moaned loudly and got impatient.

"NOW Ayame!," Hatori screamed. Ayame was certain that anyone around the house heard that scream.

"Whatever you say my darling.," Ayame pulled out his fingers, leaving Hatori squirming more.

And without any warning, Ayame buried himself to the hilt in Hatori.

"FUCK!," Hatori clawed at the slippery tiles in pain and pleasure.

Not giving the dragon anytime to adjust, Ayame started thrusting hard. Hatori soon grew familiar to Ayame inside of him and started moving his hips in time with Ayame's thrusts. Little did he know, Ayame was timing his thusts to Hatori's shallow breath.

"Oh kami..faster, harder...THERE!," Hatori screamed loudly as Ayame hit his prostate. Ayame showed obedience and he thrusted as hard as his fragile body could.

Hatori clawed at the floor in pure ectasy.

Ayame and Hatori continued for a few minutes until Hatori clenched down tight on Ayame. To prolong the pleasure, Ayame reached aroung the front of his cousin and pumped Hatori in time. Then they continued until they were both out of breath and energy. With all the energy he could muster, Ayame pushed himself into Hatori for the final time. They climaxed together. Hatori spilling into Ayame's hand and Ayame spilling into his friend.

They both collapsed on the floor tired, sweaty and out of breath. That's how they stood until Hatori got up. Without so much as a word, Hatori got dressed. Instead of putting it on, Hatori draped his lab coat over the back of his chair. He sat back down on his chair and put his head into his hands as his elbows leaned on the table.

"Tori? What's wrong?," Ayame got up and started to get dressed as well.

"Get out, please," Hatori said in his usual monotone.

"What?! But Hari-," Ayame was cut off.

"Please. Now Ayame," Hatori put his glasses back on and picked up his pen, "I have work to finish."

Ayame, feeling a bit hurt, made his way to the kitchen door. Before leaving, Ayame said:

"I'm sorry for this Hatori. I didn't mean to get you so upset. I thought you enjoyed it for a change. Although this happened, I want you to know one thing. When you need me, I'm here for you. I will always be here for you..."

And Hatori thought to himself:

_'And when you need me, I'm here. I'm here for you too, Ayame. Just not when I'm busy...'_

* * *

**Any thoughts? Please, PLEASE tell me what you think! Review! **

**After all, this is my first try at a yaoi fanfiction. **

**I hope it was good! .**

_**Visit my profile and take the poll on the pairing for my next yaoi/lemon story!**_


End file.
